At an increasing rate, people are purchasing electronic devices and appliances that can be used in connection with certain functions of residential or commercial buildings. Many of these devices are used separately for one purpose or another. For instance, home security systems, lighting control systems, security cameras, sprinkler systems, telephone systems, entertainment (e.g., audio, video, television, etc.) systems, heating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and the like may each be controlled electronically using various controllers.
In some cases, operation of multiple devices and systems may be collectively managed using automated control systems. Examples may include universal remote controls for operating multiple types of entertainment systems, as well as home security and thermostat systems that can control HVAC and security of a residential or commercial building.
Whether controls for electronic devices are for individual devices or for centralized control of multiple devices, user interfaces may be provided to enable a user to interact with the electronic device(s). A remote control may, for instance, allow a user to power on or off multiple electronic entertainment devices, or to change volume, input sources, audio/video quality, and the like. In the context of a security and thermostat system, the interface may allow a user to arm or disarm a security device or change a home heating/cooling scheme or temperature, among other features.
Such interfaces typically operate using a combination of mechanical and electrical components. For instance, the user interface may include a control panel having a set of buttons (e.g., numerical, alphabetic, task-specific, etc.). The buttons, when depressed, can cause an actuator to generate an electronic signal. That signal may be transferred through circuitry in the control panel and/or to a device being monitored or controlled. An air conditioning unit or furnace may, for instance, be turned on or off in response to a user pressing a button. Similarly, an alarm on a door or window may be armed or disarmed depending on the button that is depressed.
Buttons on a control panel, while useful for certain functions, may limit the overall operation or intuitive operation of the control panel itself. In particular, each button generally has one or two primary functions, and added functions may require advanced operations that can require the user to consult a menu or operation manual, which operations are non-intuitive. Such limited functions for the control buttons may make the control panel difficult to use. In addition, a button-based interface may make a control panel impractical for centralized use in controlling many different systems and components. This may be the case because the control panel may either require a large number of buttons, or because limited buttons may have multiple different associated operations, making it difficult for the user to learn how to use the control interface.